The Clinical Characterization and Biorepository Core (CCBC) provides ORDRCC investigators with access to unique patient collections and new recruitment opportunities to aid their rheumatic disease research programs and to help facilitate their career development. This Core provides a centralized process for patient-oriented research training, patient/control identification and recruitment, and sample processing, as well as access to large collections of patient and control samples with associated clinical, demographic, therapeutic and disease activity measures. Based upon some recent changes in funding, the Clinical Characterization and Biorepository Core will encompass the previous ORDRCC Sample Procurement and Management Core (SPMC), along with samples and data from the historical Lupus Family Registry and Repository, to facilitate the clinical investigation of ORDRCC investigators and junior investigators. The OMRF SPMC was established with the funding of the ORDRCC, and has supported projects from 37 Junior ORDRCC Investigators (both from inside and outside Oklahoma, spanning from South Carolina to Alaska and from Chicago to California) and 19 ORDRCC Center Investigators. The goals of the Clinical Characterization and Biorepository Core are to: 1) Facilitate human subject recruitment, re-contact, consent and compliance. The CCBC ensures that human subject recruitment, clinical assessments and sample donation procedures meet rigorous standards of good clinical practice. By performing services in informed consent, regulatory reporting, oversight of the welfare of clinical study participants, and provision of expert clinical assessments using validated disease activity instruments, the CCBC supports and expands the research opportunities of all ORDRCC investigators. 2) Process and code samples provided to ORDRCC investigators. The CCBC ensures timely, protocol-driven processing, coding, storage and tracking of human biologic samples. 3) Provide samples and associated clinical data to ORDRCC research projects. Extensive clinical, demographic, disease activity and disease damage data exists on patients enrolled with systemic rheumatic diseases. The CCBC will make ORDRCC investigators aware of various patient and control clinical information and associated samples, which will be useful for their various projects. 4) Train ORDRCC junior investigators in human subject research. The ORDRCC helps ensure appropriate HIPAA and human subjects training of all ORDRCC personnel and training of personnel in use of the central OMRF Autoimmune Disease Institute data system.